Secret's Forever Kept, Now Revealed
by Emma Malfoy
Summary: Harry is murdured, the day before he is to be married to Hermione, leaving her with a daughter Ashley. Ash goes to Hogwarts, and soon finds out who her father really is. Big secret revealed in chapter 2! Please R/R! **finished**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: OK, I dont own Harry Potter, the plot is mine, and so is Emma, and Midnight, so please dont sue me!  
  
"Hermione, run!" shouted Harry.  
  
"NO WAY!" she shouted back, "I'm not leaving you."  
  
"Hermione, GO NOW! Ron will help me, alright, just go, or he'll kill you!" shouted Harry. Hermione ran, not fast, yet above a walking speed, until she heard the sould of someone being throwed against the wall, and she suddenly stopped.  
  
"HARRY?! RON!?" she shouted into the sarkness, and she got no answer.  
  
She heard the ever to familiar cackle of Voldemort, and then, she heard the two words, that changed her life forever, "Avada Kedrava." A flash of green light, lighted up the entire cavern.  
  
She hated the fear of not knowing what would come next. What had happened, was it a mistake, was she just hearing things, or did Voldemort really kill Harry or Ron.  
  
Then, she saw two eyes emerge from the darkness. They weren't green, as she had altumitaley hoped, but brown. It was Ron. His face told the whole story of what happened, tears were wanting to break free of his eyes, but they couldn't. Her worse fears, and come to life. Harry was dead.  
  
About two hours later, the Minister of Magic, Aurthur Weasley, returned to Hermione, and gave her a hug, that would forever haunt her dreams, then he gave her a parcel, but she did not dare to open it there. She waited, until the next day. They day they were supposed to get married. She was to become Mrs. Hermione Potter, but Voldemort had ruined her plans.  
  
She opened up the small parcel, and found his glasses, all tattered, with the glass broken. He didn't wear them anymore, ever since he got out of Hogwarts, he wore contacts, but always had his glasses with him, claiming to bring him good luck.  
  
The second item, was the small gold chain, with a small lightning bolt pendant on it. This was his mothers, and he adored it, so much. Hermione, rarley ever saw him with it off.  
  
The small package, broke her heart, again, but the day was not over yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione, still haunted by that day, eleven years later. He was only twenty. A shoo in for Minister of Magic, the perfect friend.  
  
"Hermione!" said Ron, as he walked in their bedroom, "Please, I know whats going through your mind, hun, but, please try to put the past behind you."  
  
She looked her husband in the eyes, and said, "I can't."  
  
"Herms, you remember what happened to Ginny, after she heard the news, she was devastated, look at her now, she is a perfect, happy mother."  
  
"Perfect, happy? You call marrying Draco Malfoy perfect and hppy?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes. He loves her, she loves him, they are perfect."  
  
A large black dog came into the room, and crawled up onto the bed. He layed his head on Hermione's lap. "Oh, Midnight, you are the best, pet a person could ask for," she sobbed, "You are better at getting through to me than, Ron." she added, quietly in the dog's ear.  
  
An ear peircing scream came from the next room. "ASHLEY!!" shouted Ron and Hermione together, as they ran to their daughter's room.  
  
A/n: OMG! I can't believe that his took me three weeks to right. I started crying when I was writing it, trust me it gets better. Please review! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: OK, I got flamed, by someone, who just doesn't understand my story! Maybe this chapter will clear things up a bit. I mean, I aggree with him. I hate Ron and Hermione stories, that is why this one, ISN'T one!  
  
"Ashley, is everything alright?" asked Ron as he and Hermione ran into the room, with Midinght on their heels.  
  
"I had another nightmare." she said in between shortened gasps. She looked exactly like her father. Long, jet black hair, and marvelous green eyes. "But, it wasn't a bad nighmare."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I keep having the same dream over and over again. " she explained.  
  
"Are you sure that you just aren't nervous about starting at Hogwarts tomorrow?" asked Ron.  
  
"NO! I've had dreams like this everynight." she said.  
  
"What happens in them?"  
  
"I can never remember what fully happens, but it has something to do with a guy, who looks just like me. And a dude with snake eyes fighting in some cave. What does it mean?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "Ashley, what do you remember happening?" asked Hermione.  
  
"A lot of green light." she answered. Midnight layed his head onto her lap.  
  
"Hunny, its ok, now please try to get some sleep for tomorrow." said Ron.  
  
"Alright." she answered, "Goodnight."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next night, was the sorting ceremony at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ashley was so excited, yet so nervous, she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Kenny Benko." called Ron. A short boy with short brown hair walked up to the stool, and her fater put the hat on his head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. And he went and joined the other Gryffindors.  
  
"Joey Harmony." called Ron. Another boy walked up to the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.  
  
"Cassandra Hutzler." "SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.  
  
"Genevive Malfoy." "SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.  
  
Soon, it was her turn to put on the hat. "Ashley Weasley."called Ron, with an added, "Good luck, Ash." whispered in her ear.  
  
The hat came down on top of her head, and she heard another whisper in that back of her head. "Ah. I don't know what that idiot is thinking, but you are no Weasley." it said.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"You are a Potter." whispered that hat, "Very sly brain I see, you will do very well in SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted out the last word.  
  
Ashley looked up at Ron. He had a look of pure displeasure on his face. "What does the hat mean, I am a Potter?" she thought to herself as she took her seat at the Slytherin table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day was her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, with the Gryffindors.  
  
"So," asked Cassandra, "Is it really true that your dad is the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and your mum is the head mistress?"  
  
"I know that my mum is headmistress, but I'm not sure about my dad." she answered, still thinking of what the Sorting Hat had said in her ear.  
  
"Oh, O-kay." said Cassie.  
  
"Good morning class." greeted Ron as he walked into the classroom, "And welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. The first part of the year, we will be studing jobs that go hand in hand with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Than we will move onto creatures, and finish off the year, with curses."  
  
"Now, today, we will be studying Aurors. Aurors are dark wizard catchers, who are still in very well supply. Now, elven years ago, there were a group of three Aurors, called 'The Trio.' They were, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and me. For the next three days, we will study each one of them, and there may be a small quiz at the end, if I decide to even have it." he said with a smile.  
  
"Today we will learn about Harry Potter." he paused slightly, trying to hold back what he really wanted to do. "Thirty-five years ago, when he was just a baby, he caused the downfall of You-Know-Who (one of the Slytherins coughed "Voldemort."), but he came back fourteen years later, and got all his strength back. You-Know-Who recked havok for ten years, until he dissappeared again, taking Harry along with him." he stifled back a small sobb.  
  
"Ash, is your dad always this emotional?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Lay off, from what I heard, he was there when it happened." she said as Ron magically put a picture of Harry up on the board. Cassie looked at the picture, then at Ashley, then, back to the picture.  
  
"Oh my God, Ashley, you look just like him." she said. Ashley looked at the picture. She did look exactly like him. Then she blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"ASHLEY!" shouted Ron, "ASHLEY! Come on hun, please wake up." he said.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened. "Thank goodness, you gave us quite a scare." said Ron.  
  
"Dad?" she asked groogly.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, I wanna talk to my dad." she said.  
  
"I am your dad." he answered.  
  
"No, my real dad." she answered.  
  
"I am your real dad."  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!" she shouted as she ran out of the classroom.  
  
"I better go after her. Kenny, you're in charge till I get back."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ashley took her new found short cut to the headmistress' office. "MUM!"  
  
"What is it Ashley, you know that you are not supposed to come here unless it is an emergency."  
  
"It is. Where is my dad?"  
  
"Well, he should be teaching."  
  
"No, my real dad."  
  
"He is."  
  
"No he isn't. Isn't it funny how I look nothing like you or dad, but Harry Potter." Hermione looked flabbergasted. "You mean..."  
  
"Yes, alright Harry is your dad."  
  
"AND YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME, AND NEVER TOLD ME!"  
  
"We were gonna tell you, when you were ready." There was a faint pop, causing Hermione mouth to open, and her eyes to pop open.  
  
"I understand." came a male voice.  
  
All of a sudden, the headmistress' door flew open. "Hermione, is Ashley ok?" He said as he casually walked into the room. He passed the man. "Hiya Harry." he said as she walked passed.  
  
Then it finally sank in, "HARRY!?"  
  
A/n: This is where I leave you. I would like to have at least six reviews before I post more :)  
  
Cosmic Dare - my first reviewer :) THANX!  
  
Clavel - ::giggles:: thanx  
  
a pigeon named ricardo - does this make the story better? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I ever do become rich and famous, I will own Harry Potter.  
  
A/n: This may be the last chapter, or I may add another one. But, this is an explanation, that formulated in my head when I was stuck on top of an invereted roller coaster!!  
  
Lady Gaberiella of Queenscove - all is explained in this chapter  
  
WoW! - I know, you weren't supposed to.  
  
ZimPotter - thanx, I kno, cliffies are bad! But, I can write ones, that will leave you hanging for months. But, Im not that evil! Thankfully enough, right?  
  
Viwiel - I dont know. I am not a big supproter of Ron and Hermione getting together, but it worked out together better for this story. I'm glad that I made it onto your favorite's list, and I will e-mail you when I post chapter 4 :)  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"HARRY!" shouted Ron. "Harry, It's not possible. You died. Eleven years ago. Harry, I saw it happen!"  
  
"You didn't see what really happened." he answered cooly.  
  
"Dad?" asked Ashley meekley.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
  
"It's really you." she said, still flabbergasted.  
  
"Hermione, whats wrong?" asked Harry, looking over at her.  
  
"H-how?" she stammered.  
  
"Yeah, I think we all need an explanation." spat Ron.  
  
"There goes the Weasley temper again, Ron, chill!"  
  
"Alright, lets start from the beginning." he started, taking a deep breath, "I guess it started when Voldemort challenged me. I killed him."  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, the memory of that night, brought the tears to her eyes, I heard him bellow those words."  
  
"You heard me mimicing him." he said.  
  
"But, I saw him kill you." said Ron.  
  
"I cast a simple befuddlement charm on you, making me look like Voldemort, and Voldemort look like me, can I go on now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I saw you walk out, and I knew I had only a few minutes. I smashed my glasses, and set them up perfectly. Then I took off my chain, and laid it proportionatley to my glasses. Making it take the effect, that Voldemort took me back with him. I took Voldemort's wand, and casted a small killing curse. So that if they used Proir Incatatem, it would seem like he cast the curse."  
  
"But, why did you go through all that trouble? And why did you put us thorugh all that pain?" inturrupted Ron.  
  
"You know all the Death-Eaters?"  
  
"Yeah." sobbed Hermione.  
  
"If I were to come back saying that I defeated the Dark Lord, you know what would have happened to me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"They would come after me, expecially Lucius, then they would have killed me any way, so I made them believe I was dead, also causing you to believe that. I'm sorry. What kind of devistation did I cause?"  
  
"Well, first off, Hermione was devestated, you were going to get married the next day! And Ginny, don't get me started." spat Ron.  
  
"How is Ginny?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, she's no longer Ginny Weasley. She married Malfoy. She almost died of shock when she found out what happened. What happened after that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, after that, I took Voldemort, and apparated, leaving the scene perfect. I disposed of his body, and taught myself how to become a dog. As soon as I mastered it. I decided to try it out on Sirius first, when he fell for it. I knew that you three would too. I decided to come on a cold stormy night, when I knew you would take pity on me and let me in. I left the wizarding world behind me, and started my life as a dog."  
  
"You mean you were Midnight?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes. I knew that I could keep an eye on my two best friends and my daughter at the same time." he said, with an added smile.  
  
"Oh, my. What do we do?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, first off, I don't want my identity known, yet. There are still death-eaters out there, that may come after me. Second, Ashley you can't tell a soul. Alright."  
  
That knocked her out of the trance of getting to see her real dad. "Yeah, no one."  
  
"You know what this means now, don't you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, the Trio's back together!" said Harry, cheerfully.  
  
Harry looked at the crest on her robes. "You're a Slytherin, eh?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, is that bad?" she asked.  
  
"No, I guess it just put you in the house, it wanted to put me in."  
  
"Ashley, please go back to class with Ron."  
  
The two left the room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. (A/n: That isn't good, is it?)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ashley and Ron entered the DADA classroom, and Ashley took her seat, and Ron contiued teaching.  
  
"Now, where was I, Oh, Yes. Harry Potter. He could perform wandless magic, and was the perfect friend. And was most well known for the defeat of Voldemort when he was only one year old." and Ron continued rattling on.  
  
"Hey, Ash, what's up with your dad?" asked Cassie  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, before you two left, he couldn't talk about Harry without tearing up, and he didn't dare say Voldemort. There's something wrong there."  
  
"There's nothing wrong, k?"  
  
"And, you look like your a bit happier too. There is just something too strange here."  
  
The bell rang, and the class filed out one by one, hurring off to go to lunch. Ashley stayed behind to talk to her dad.  
  
"Um. dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, sure hun, what is it."  
  
"Seeing as Harry is my dad, does that mean that my last name is Potter?"  
  
"I guess it does, why?"  
  
"I was just wondering. Also, am I going to live with him when school is over?"  
  
"Probaly not, we were thinking about sending you to live with your Uncles, Fred and George."  
  
"Ooo, that should be fun, but why?"  
  
"Well, know that the Trio's back together, we were gonna go after dark wizards again."  
  
"Oh." she said. "Gotta go, bye!" she shouted as she ran out the door.  
  
Ron headed back to Hermione's office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, I can't believe your really back, it seems like some crazy dream."  
  
"I know, but the only problem is, you're married now."  
  
"I know, but we though you were dead, and he just kept badgering me, finally we found out that we were almost perfect for each other."  
  
"Oh, can you get me caught up on everyone else, you can only get so much info from newspapers."  
  
"Oh, Neville married Cho Chang," Harry grunted, "We know, a kinda weird paring there if you ask me. You know about Lavender and Dean, and Praviti is still single, and Seamus, he married some American girl, named Kim."  
  
"WOW!" shouted Harry, "I would have always thought that Seamus and Praviti would get together."  
  
"Them? They're exact oppisites!"  
  
"They are?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ron opened the door and came in.  
  
"Hey Ron." said Harry.  
  
"Hi. I was wondering what we were planning to do, now that we are back together."  
  
They began to ponder what they were going to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Ashley, where's your mum and dad?" asked Gen Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think its good."  
  
Suddenly, the two of them walked in, followed by Midnight.  
  
"We have a small announcement to make." said Hermione.  
  
The hall fell silent.  
  
"Professor Weasley and myself are resigning from Hogwarts."  
  
A/n: Leave you hanging there or go on, its up to you, the more reviews I get the sooner, it gets updated! :) Wow, 1,048 words, thats not like me! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I wouldn't be writing this fic, got it?  
  
A/n: I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I got caught up in my 2 new fics, which are pretty good if you wish to read um. They are called The Dissappearances and one that I need a title for, buts its about Neville, I am too stupid to come up with one on my mind. Lol. so here it is, the long awaited for Chapter 4! PS. I drastically changed Chapter 3, so please read it before reading this chapter. Thanx.  
  
As for reviews, I got a good one, a constrctuive critisim (lady python, I use what u said, and it seems to be working for me)  
  
Belle: I'm sorry you think that, but everone has a right to their own oponion, so your's is just stupid and idiotic, and I wrote this while listening to a song, so please if you believe that jk would die of shock, so be it. But there are people out there that read this story, and enjoy it, so please, you have the right to having your own oponion, but if it is not a good one, please keep it to your self! Viwiel : I decided to write a fourth chapter, a fifth, that is a possibility. I'll try, But I am totaly against all Hermione and Ron ships, so I will try my hardest, but I don't want them to get a divorce, I'll figure out a twist. Lady Python: Thanx, I'll try to slow things down, but I write fast paced, so it will be a bit hard, I like to get my point accross right at the beginning, so i'll attempt to. Thanx. Constructive Critisim (herby known as CC) is always nice.  
  
Now, onward with the story.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Professor Weasley and myself are resigning from Hogwarts."  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted Ashley. She wanted to go on, but was silenced by a look from her real parents (one of them, was a dog, but..).  
  
The whole hall murmured of what they had just said. Were they really leaving? The teachers themselves were panicing. Both the headmistress and deputy headmaster were resigning, there had to be some reasoning behind it.  
  
"Goodbye then." said Ron, as he walked out of the teachers door, followed by Hermione and Midnight.  
  
The hall started to roar, everyone was asking Ashley what was going on. "I don't know!" she insisted, but everyone believed she was lying. The truth was, she was pretty sure why they were resigning, but what about her over the summer. Fred and George sounded nice.  
  
"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" she shouted, as she ran away from the Great Hall, straight to the headmistress' office.  
  
"You can't do this!" she shouted as she burst through the door.  
  
"And why not?" aksed Harry.  
  
"You're gonna ruin my life, and send me off to boarding school, and over the summer, I'm gonna have to live with my evil uncles Fred and George." she shouted.  
  
"I think you are exaggerating a lil' there Ash." said Ron.  
  
"No I'm not." she said stiffily.  
  
"Ok, somethings wrong with that run on sentences." said Hermione, "One, you are in a boarding school. Two, Fred and George aren't evil, just a little enthusiastic about their job. And Three: You are not living with them, we were gonna have you live with Ginny and Draco."  
  
"No, she isn't! I can't have my daughter, and sole heir living with HIM." shouted Harry.  
  
"He changed Harry, for the good, ever since you well, supposedly died" she explained.  
  
"I still don't trust him." said Harry.  
  
"Majority rules, Harry, shes going to live with them." said Hermione.  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO BUTS!"  
  
"Oh, Alright."  
  
"Alright." started Ron, "Is it alright if you go andvisit your Aunt and Uncle over the Halloween holidays (A/n: Hey, I needed something close, and yes, there will be more.)"  
  
"OK." she said.  
  
"They are coming up in four weeks, are you sure it will be alright."  
  
"Yes, they do have a daughter, who is my friend, and lives in the same house, right?"  
  
"Actually, she is a distant realative of the Malfoys, not their daughter, so you won't have to share." laughed Hermione.  
  
"Alright. When will I see you again?" asked Ashley.  
  
"I don't know." answered Harry. He hugged her tightly, followed by Hermione and Ron.  
  
"We love you!" said Hermione, and we may be closer than you think."  
  
"What?" she asked, but when she looked around the room, they were gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four weeks later...  
  
(OK, this may be a bit rushed, but I wanna get to the Halloween break)  
  
"Ashley!" shouted Cassie.  
  
"WHAT?" asked Ashley irritatledly.  
  
"Its time to go, come on." said Cassie.  
  
"I'm coming!" she said as they walked onto the Hogwarts Express.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Six hours later, the H ogwarts Express was slowing down, meaning the end of their journey home.  
  
"Ashley!" shouted a strangley familiar male voice.  
  
"Draco?" asked Ashley.  
  
"Its Uncle Draco, to you, sweetums." (A/n: Alright, this is really sappy, but it won't be for very much longer.)  
  
"Not anymore." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" asked Draco.  
  
"I'll tell ya later." she smiled as they walked off Platform 9 3/4 together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's Ginny?" asked Ashley.  
  
"Oh, she's still at home, preparing everything for you!" he smiled sweetly, "So why aren't you calling me Uncle anymore?"  
  
"Oh, cause when Ron was my dad, then that would make Ginny my Aunt, and you my Uncle, but he isn't my dad any more."  
  
"Oh, well then, who is?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"He's dead though."  
  
"Not as dead as you think."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Draco.  
  
"My dad."  
  
"Is dead." Draco finished.  
  
"No. He's with my mom and Ron."  
  
"Oh." said Draco.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I still don't think its right." said Harry.  
  
"Yes, he is perfectly safe, I promise you that, you don't think that I would let Ginny mary an evil person, now do you." said Ron.  
  
"No, but there is still something fishy out there."  
  
"Chill Harry, she'll be fine." said Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome home!" said Draco as they walked into the huge mansion.  
  
"Wow, it's so big!" said Ashley, who had never been in their house before.  
  
"Yes, it is, isn't it."  
  
"Where's Ginny?" asked Ashley.  
  
"Oh, she's not here." said Draco, as he hit Ashley with a spell that his father came up with.  
  
A/n: I'll leave ya here, I told you, Draco is not a sap, and Ashley was being an idiot for telling him about Harry, now whats gonna happen... I'll post it in the next chapter. Once again, I am sooo sorry about not updating this story sooned, with school and all, I dont have that much time, and I have like 3 other stories bouncing around in my head right now, so please forgive me. 


	5. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I am not rich, I do not own HP,so please dont sue me!  
  
A/n: OK, I have amjor writer's block! So any tips would be appreciated!  
  
Thanx to: a person - I like your name, Mr./Mrs. Anamyous. Thanx I will! :)  
  
Danialla Rahl - thanx. Your review was interesting. A good interesting.  
  
coolne007 - I thought of that, but it would make the story too long and very complicated to write. Ron was a little ticked at Harry, but Hermione was in shock.  
  
a peigon named ricardo - ya know what. you confuse me... A LOT! You come in on chapter 1 and flame me, then ya come in in chapter 4, and flame me. If you hated it the first time, why did you continue reading it???? You are one very strange person. Oh, yes if you believe that this story should be removed from FF.net so bad, why do you keep reading it?  
  
headgirl - thanx.  
  
Shadow Pals - uh oh is right. Draco is gonna be no sap in this story, hes gonna be the evil dude that is really kewl. LoL. Hmmm... I know whats gonna happen, but you don't now do you? Lol, I may decide to tell you in this chapter, I may not. I can be evil, I can be nice. It depends on what my mood is at that point in time!  
  
Belle - I tell you the same thing as I told a pegion who is an idiot. If you flamed it once before, why did you come back and flame it again! I believe that you are just a plain idiot and that YOU were smoking while writing your reviews because there are a lot of other people out there who like this story! And I don't need help! Alright. If any one does, it is you! PLUS! YES I am not done with you yet! All flamers are anamyous because they are too afaraid to have their identity known. So to you Belle and a peigon, you are just too afaraid to have your identites known, and that is all I have to say! ALRIGHT!1 So pelase do us all a favor and BACK OFF! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 4  
  
A/n: I am sooo sorry about this taking so long! My puter was struck by lighting, and it took a while to get a new one, sooo sorry! Neways, here is the long awaited chapter 5, with some possible explanations.  
  
Shadow Pals: lol  
  
Lone Strider: Thanx, it is still in the works.  
  
Venus725: You really like my fic that much?  
  
Serina: Alright, I make my original characters after my best friends. Ashley, is posed after on of my best friends, who is a downright brat. I'll keep your idea in mind!  
  
Headgirl: I noticed that 2.  
  
F0xyness39: I'm sorry for the horrible cliffhanger, but I needed to end it, and it just happened that that was where is was, NOT!! All then endings in this story are perfectly planned. I think that 3 out of the 4 chapters ended in cliffhangers. Neways, here is chapter 5, hopefully without such a mean cliffie.  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
Three days have passed since Hogwarts had left out for Halloween, and Ashley had been attacked by Draco, and we meet up with Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"I thought I could trust him!" shouted Ron.  
  
"Ron, shouting won't do us any good, we need a plan." said Harry.  
  
"HARRY! You stay out of this! You're the one who disappeared for eleven years, and just decided to show up a few days ago! You don't even know her! All you know, is that she is your daughter! I WAS THE ONE WHO RAISED HER FOR ELEVEN YEARS!"  
  
"Sheiz, Ron, calm down!" said Hermione.  
  
"I thought I could trust that !@#&**%!" said Ron.  
  
"RON!" shouted Hermione!  
  
"Hermione, we're adults now! We can talk like that!"  
  
Hermione shot Ron a glare. "Ron, please don't talk like that." said Harry.  
  
"I just don't understand it." mumbled Ron. "I would have never guessed."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry, 'Ya know, I don't know everything that you do!"  
  
"I guess you don't." said Ron, coolly, "After you well, disappeared, Draco did this big thing where he found his father and started shouting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You traitor!" shouted Draco.  
  
"Draco, no please don't!" said Lucius, "I never meant to!"  
  
"Why, you gave secrets to their side! I thought that you were on our side!"  
  
"I'm sorry! Just please, don't hurt me." Lucius cried, now huddling up in a corner, scared of his son.  
  
"I don't think so!" Draco raised his wand.  
  
"Draco, you wouldn't!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Draco, you can't, he's your father!" said Ron.  
  
"I don't care! AVADA KEDRVA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~Pause in FB~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait a minute, he used one of the Unforgivable Curses, shouldn't he be in Azakaban?"  
  
"Harry, aurours could use them against the Death Eaters!"  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
~~~~~~~~~Return to FB~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Hermione  
  
"He deserved it, for doing everything to me."  
  
"What did he do to you?" asked Ron.  
  
"He hated me! He couldn't stand to look at my face. And he, he, killed my mother! I could never forgive him for that."  
  
"When did he kill your mother?" asked Ron.  
  
"Right after the Quidditch World Cup, I was at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Hermione.  
  
"DON'T BE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~End of FB~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, I never knew that that ever happened." Said Harry, "And I can't believe it!"  
  
"We couldn't either!"  
  
"Wait a minute, you said that he called him a traitor, right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yea." said Hermione.  
  
"How did you know that Draco was on the dark side when he did that, and his dad was giving information to the good side?"  
  
"Oh my GOD! I never thought of that!" said Hermione.  
  
"That is definitely a possibility!!" said Ron, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Is it any of your business?" asked Ron.  
  
"I am your wife, you need to tell me!"  
  
"You'll find out when I get back!" said Ron as he ran out the door.  
  
"Where do you think he is going?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, do you think we should follow him?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ummm.. YEAH!" said Hermione, and they ran after Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing with me?" asked Ashley.  
  
"Nothing to bad." said Draco, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"My house."  
  
"If this is your house, then where is Ginny?"  
  
"This isn't our house, it is my house, the one I lived in when I went to Hogwarts."  
  
"Where is Ginny?"  
  
"She is at our house."  
  
"OK!! Just shut up, you're really confusing me!"  
  
"That's the point."  
  
One day later.  
  
"Where the heck is she, you !@#&**%!"  
  
"Where is who?" asked Draco.  
  
"You know who!" he shouted!  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't." said Draco coolly.  
  
"YES YOU DO!" shouted Ron.  
  
"Oh, just shut up!" said Draco, "Stupefy!"  
  
The spell hit Ron.  
  
A/n: I think I am going to take Serina's suggestion into consideration in the next chapter. Whats gonna happen 2 Ron, I may kill him, then Harry and Herms will get 2gether, or will I let the best character, other than Draco and Neville live? Hmmm. ::deep in thought:: Hm.. Not sure yet, Once again I am really sorry for the long wait, that was a really mean cliffie, and this one isn't much better is it? 


	7. Chapter 6

bDisclaimer:b See Chapter 5.  
  
bA/n:b OK this story was on my mind, so I kept writing it! LoL!  
  
iElenori - lol, I really tried to make it seem as though Draco was yelling at his father for giving secrets to the bad side!  
  
iVenus725i - lol, u hate um, I don't mind, but him tricking her is a part that will come up big later in the story!  
  
iSerinai- who said I would be killing Ron. And u don't like my cliffies, and I probably won't kill Ron! HE ROX!! As I said in the last chapter, my fav. Character other than Draco and Neville. They thought they could trust him! I'd rather not kill Ron, caus then that chapter would take like 4eva 2 write!  
  
Oh yes, this is a major conversation chapter, and may not be that long..  
  
bPSb And I hope I don't hurt ne1's feelings with this part of the story. (HINT!!!!) PS. THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED, I REPEAT, THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED!  
  
  
  
bChapter 6 -b  
  
Cold, damp, dark. Freezing cold, damp and dingy. That's all he needed to know.  
  
"Ennervate." said Draco.  
  
"I think you'll find it just like home in here." said Draco, sarcastically.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" asked Ron.  
  
"Watch you language!" said Draco, "You're around children."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, why don't you look around?" asked Draco.  
  
"Um. I can't?"  
  
"Oh, and why not."  
  
"Because there is something over my eyes, you idiot!"  
  
"Oh, yes I almost forgot." Said Draco. i"Yaneck."i And Ron saw his vision slowly coming back.  
  
"What do you want me for?"  
  
"Oh, its not you I want." Said Draco.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"WoW! You must be a real idiot, Harry's been dead for eleven years now."  
  
"Oh stop your bloody lying!"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Well, your daughter told me a different thing."  
  
"Where is she! Where is Ashley!?"  
  
"GOD!! I swear!! Are you still blind?"  
  
"No!" said a voice from behind him.  
  
"How did you get out?" asked a stunned Draco.  
  
"GOD!! I swear!!" said Ron in a mocking voice. "Are you still that stupid?"  
  
"Will you stop that!"  
  
"I'd rather not, but ya see, I know how to apparate, and it comes in handy as you can tell."  
  
"And this is a nice little spell that is perfect to use on you, if it doesn't kill you!" cackled Draco, i"Dazlex."i  
  
Ron felt himself being pushed by some giant, invisible hand back into the cell, and he fought back.  
  
"Trying to fight back, now are we?" asked Draco. "You see, you can't fight it, one of the perks for creating your own curses." Draco closed the door.  
  
i"Eddam"i he said.  
  
"And now, you can't apparate out, see!" cackled Draco.  
  
"Well, how am I supposed to know that I can't?" asked Ron.  
  
"You can trust me, you can't."  
  
"How could I ever trust you again, after everything that you did to me, and Ginny, I thought that you loved her."  
  
Draco scoffed, "Dense, we never got married." Ron was in shock.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"We never cast the spell for marriage*, so, we never got married."  
  
"How long have you been planning this?"  
  
"Ever since Harry disappeared. I knew that it wasn't possible, because my master's seer, saw his defeat."  
  
"Your master's seer?"  
  
"Yes, I believe her name was Trawnley (*man, how I despise her*). Now, where was I, oh, and then he left my father in charge of everything, and then if my father died, I was the new head."  
  
"And you wanted to be in charge."  
  
"You're catching on."  
  
"So you KILLED your father. It all makes sense now."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But how do I play into this?"  
  
"Two things."  
  
"And they would be?"  
  
"Ginuea pigs and Harry."  
  
"Guinea pigs?"  
  
"Test subjects, people to test my new spells on. And you are one of two,"  
  
"Who's the other one?"  
  
"Idiot!" said Draco.  
  
"Idiot? I'm afraid I don't know anyone named Idiot."  
  
"No, you are the idiot! It's your bloody daughter!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Perfect, for getting Harry."  
  
"Harry's dead!"  
  
"No, actually he isn't."  
  
"YES! HE IS!"  
  
Ron finally glanced over his shoulder and saw a small black figure huddled in the corner. "ASHLEY!" he shouted, and he ran over to the small figure.  
  
She lifted her head, her eyes were closed. "What the heck did you do to her."  
  
"Oh, a simple spell, but I am not sure of the side effects, that is why I tested it on her."  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"Tell you what."  
  
"What you did to her."  
  
"D.." started Draco.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LOOSE HIM?!?!?" shouted Hermione.  
  
"I don't know. My tracking spells just suddenly stopped."  
  
"Shit." Said Hermione under her breath.  
  
"Hermione! I never knew that you would say something like that."  
  
She shot him a glare.  
  
"OK, I get the picture. Now could you think of anything that would make us loose him?"  
  
"Spells, specified locations, both, blockage from the person. You want me to go on?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"I didn't think so. Now, what are we going to do about Ron?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"We've gotta find him."  
  
"Yes, I know, but we need to plan things out before we can go on."  
  
"We don't have the time!" shouted Harry, "If we don't get there soon, we might be too late."  
  
"Harry, don't worry, we'll get there in time, but walking in there without a plan, is like walking into your own grave."  
  
"Well, what's the difference?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Remember back, right be fore we graduated."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you remember how I was acting?"  
  
"Well, yes, you were scared, but told nobody why."  
  
Harry took a deep breath in. "Are you ready for an explanation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Three days before we graduated, I received a note." Harry paused, as though he was looking for the right words, "It was a note from," he paused again, "Tom."  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"He told me all about his plan, and how he was going to murder all my friends, except, except, except."  
  
"Except?" asked Hermione.  
  
"For Ginny."  
  
"Why her?"  
  
"I don't know, but I knew I had to do something, what, I wasn't sure of, but I knew that I had to do something."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I-I turned myself in."  
  
"YOU WHAT?" shouted Hermione.  
  
"I turned myself into Voldemort, and with the help of Snape and Pettigrew,"  
  
"PETTIGREW?!"  
  
"Yes, now may I go on,"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, Peter may have been an idiot, but he owed me something, so he made a duplication of me. My duplicate was left there, and I came to graduation."  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why you were acting so scared."  
  
"I was scared that he would find out, and come back, and I would have to live the horror anyways."  
  
"Oh, I would have been scared too."  
  
"Yes, well, I was terrified, especially when Ron started acting funny."  
  
"Yes, I was very worried too."  
  
"Why do we always end up off task?" asked Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Every time we talk, we always end up getting off on another road."  
  
"Alright, now we need to think up a plan of a way to get to Ron and Ashley."  
  
"We, we have to find him. I mean, he is my best friend, and your husband, and she's our daughter, our only daughter, and I don't think I would be able to live without both of them." Harry broke down.  
  
"Harry, come on, you'll be alright."  
  
"NO!! I won't! And on that night over eleven years ago, I-I was only thinking of myself." It started to rain. "I never thought about you, or Ron, or Ginny, just myself, and look at all I caused. You married my best friend, and Ginny, Ginny, Ginny married Draco, who now has our daughter, and my best friend held hostage in some unknown place." He began to cry.  
  
"Well, Harry you picked a horrible time to break down." thought Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I think it is time we go and see Ginny."  
  
"W-w-why? You want to try and hurt me some more?"  
  
"No, but I think she holds the key to finding them."  
  
"And you just though of that?"  
  
"No, it was in my head the whole time, but I got so caught up in your stories, I guess I never thought of breaking in."  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
"Well let us go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
bA/n:b Well, we come to another end of a chapter. Please review. I changed this chapter A LOT!!!  
  
For some reason I was thinking of the Wizard of Oz after that, "Well let us go" part. I can just hear the song in the background, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz, because, because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he's done." LOL  
  
* There's a spell for everything now a days, lol, that will come in handy in later chapters, duh, duh, duh. LOL!!!!  
  
~Kim Possible~ 


	8. Chapter 7

bDisclaimer :/b See chapter 5 (writing these things get BORING!)  
  
bWarning/b I have CHANGED CHAPTER 6, PLEASE READ IT BEFORE CONTINUING, BECAUSE IT WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE, TUST ME!!!!  
  
bA/n:/b Gawhs, I must be having a fix on this story, caus I m forgetting all my other ones, LoL! I just think I can connect with this story better. Please remember, that before reading this chapter, please go back and read chapter 6 again, it got changed, so that it makes more sense, and I added somethings that would make this chapter easier to understand!  
  
bBethany:/b U really think so?  
  
bNeca:/b NO NO NO!!! NO G/D fics here, but I may incorporate part of ur idea, I just think that this is gonna end up being a HG/RW, GW/HP, and Draco, I'll figure that out later! Sorry if I disappointed you in any way.  
  
bSerina:/b While I was writing that part, I wasn't thinking, but in the updated chapter 6, it is different, no Eminem and more explanations, meaning, a longer chapter, and more Ron and Draco fighting! SWEET!  
  
bVenus725/b I liked that chapter a lot too, it was out of all of them. the most fun to write. This is probably the only thing on my mind right now, so it is coming out like a steam engine. Well, it is the only thing on my mind other than trying to get good grades in school.. AkA: Not failing Math!! LOL, its comin out as fast as it can. (  
  
bPS/b I may incorporate some Fudge bashing into this story, it is soooooo much fun, and remember this takes place when HHR are 35 years old, it just makes better sense when someone gives you an age, at lease it helps me.!!!  
  
Also, I finally did the math! LoL!! This story takes place in the year 2015, HHRD are 35, Ginny is 34, u can do the math for the rest! (  
  
bNOW! ONWARD with CHAPTER 6!!!!//b  
  
Now, where were we, oh yes, that cliffie!  
  
"D."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT, and you better not say death, because I will kill you!"  
  
"Draught of the Living Dead."  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That is a potion, not a spell."  
  
"Oh, but it is now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I created a spell that has the same effect as the Draught of the Living Dead."  
  
"Sheiz, someone has too much free time on their hands."  
  
"Yes, I admit, but it seems to be working."  
  
"So you mean, she'll never wake up."  
  
"Now, I never said that."  
  
"So she will wake up?"  
  
"I never said that either."  
  
"WELL WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
  
"I don't know, it is in the TESTING stage, meaning anything can happen."  
  
"You mean you have no CLUE how to wake her up?"  
  
"I never said that, but I do know a good charm that will keep your bloody mouth shut."  
  
"God! Do you have a spell for everything?"  
  
"Magic makes life eaiser."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then, if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to, good day."  
  
"What a bloody idiot!" said Ron.  
  
He heard something move behind him. "Ashley?" he whispered? No one answered, but she was definitely the one who had moved, for where she was before she moved, was an obviously loose stone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ginny!" shouted Hermione, who slowly opened the door. "Harry," she whispered, "Become Midnight, I don't think it would be a good idea to go in as a human, it would scare her."  
  
"Fine." Said Harry, who was now resenting becoming his dog self, after being it for about eleven years. There was a faint pop, and where Harry was standing, there was now the large black dog.  
  
Ginny came into the room that they were currently standing in, "Hello Hermione!"  
  
"Hi Ginny."  
  
"What brings out here without letting me know?" asked Ginny.  
  
"You know how Draco and Ashley are 'missing'?"  
  
"Yes." Said Ginny with a concerned tone in her voice.  
  
"Well, we figured it out."  
  
"Well, please tell me."  
  
"I think you should sit down."  
  
"Alright, lets go into the family room."  
  
Hermione and Midnight followed her into the family room.  
  
"OK, I'm sitting down, now please tell me." Said Ginny, getting more and more irritated.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath in, "I'm think I should start from the beginning."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a tight squeeze, but he got through. "Good thing I'm not claustrophobic." He whispered to himself.  
  
To him, it seemed as though it was a never ending tunnel, it just kept going and going, forever.  
  
Then, he saw a light, sunlight! He would soon be out of the retched tunnel. Meters, yards, feet, inches, centimeters, he could smell the fresh air. He stepped out and the light almost blinded him.  
  
"Now, I know I need to remember where this was." He told himself, taking a look around.  
  
"Now, If I was Harry and Hermione and I was looking for me, where would I go?" he thought for a while, then it hit him. "Ginny." And a small pop later, he was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you except me to believe that Harry is alive, and that my husband captured Ron and Ashley." Said Ginny sarcastically.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"HARRY! Please be you!" she shouted at the dog.  
  
"Hermione, you're hurting his ears!" said Ginny.  
  
"No, she's not." Said Harry as he transformed back from a dog.  
  
"H-h-harry?" she said, blinking rapidly.  
  
"Ginny, its me, Harry."  
  
"H-h-harry?"  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Come here." She said and Harry slowly walked over towards her.  
  
"Yes Ginny?"  
  
Ginny pulled the wand out from her robes, and hid it behind her back. "A little closer."  
  
"OK." Said Harry as he took a few more steps forward.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now, what did you want?"  
  
i"Morfesterous."/i she said, and robes came out of her wand and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.  
  
"HARRY!!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Don't you TRY!" shouted Ginny. Then Draco appeared behind her.  
  
"Or you little boyfriend here gets it."  
  
Hermione gulped. "That's what I thought, now come, NOW!"  
  
"OK." She squeaked.  
  
Ginny grabbed Hermione on the back of the neck. "This is to make sure you don't try to run."  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Shut up!" spat Draco, "And lest get going."  
  
A small pop later they were back at Malfoy Manor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OK, we're back, NOW WILL YOU LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE WITCH!"  
  
"Fine." She said as she let go of Hermione.  
  
"Now, untie Harry."  
  
"Yes, Draco." Said Ginny, as she took her wand off of Harry.  
  
"Thank you." Said Draco, "Hermione go join your husband and daughter NOW!"  
  
"No." she said defiantly, "I want to stay here."  
  
"I SAID NOW!" he bellowed, and Hermione felt herself being pushed into the opened cell door.  
  
The door slammed. "You rotten evil."  
  
"Language." Said Draco.  
  
"I'm surprised that your husband doesn't have any thing to say."  
  
"Idiot! Ron isn't here."  
  
"What do you mean he isn't there."  
  
"He isn't."  
  
"Fine we'll figure it out later! Now back to the task at hand. Harry, my friend, how great to see you alive, for now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I, Draco Trisam Malfoy, challenge you, Harry James Potter, to a proper wizard's duel, again."  
  
"I accept your challenge, but you see, I don't have a wand."  
  
"Like you need one Mr. I Can Perform Wandless Magic."  
  
"True."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"You're on!"  
  
i"Stupefy!"/i shouted Harry, as he pointed his hand at Draco.  
  
"Is that all you can muster?" he said, as he easily dodged the curse.  
  
i"Ketpia!"/i Draco shouted. A very fast beam of purple light sped toward Harry.  
  
"DUCK!" shouted Hermione but, it was too late, the spell hit Harry at full force. His eyes began to flutter, and slowly closed. Hermione watched in utter horror. "Harry." She whimpered. He began to sway back and forth like a palm tree on the beach. The swaying became larger and larger, and Harry got closer and closer to the ground, until he finally fell, onto the hard stone floor.  
  
"EVIL WILL ALWAYS TRIUMPH OVER GOOD!!!! SO GET USED TO IT POTTER!" shouted Draco, "GET USED TO IT!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione felt herself being pushed into the cell, dark and cold as it was. The door slammed.  
  
"You rotten evil." she started  
  
"Language." Said Draco.  
  
"I'm surprised that your husband doesn't have any thing to say."  
  
"Idiot! Ron isn't here."  
  
"What do you mean he isn't there."  
  
"He isn't."  
  
"Fine we'll figure it out later! Now back to the task at hand. Harry, my friend, how great to see you alive, for now."  
  
"God, what is he going to do to Harry?" she thought frantically. "And where is Ron? And, and, and,"  
  
"Well I, Draco Trisam Malfoy, challenge you, Harry James Potter, to a proper wizard's duel, again."  
  
"I accept your challenge, but you see, I don't have a wand."  
  
"Harry!" she thought, "Why did you accept?"  
  
i"Stupefy!"/i shouted Harry, as he pointed his hand at Draco.  
  
"Go HARRY!" she thought.  
  
"Is that all you can muster?" he said, as he easily dodged the curse.  
  
i"Ketpia!"/i Draco shouted. A very fast beam of purple light sped toward Harry.  
  
"Oh, no!" she thought! "DUCK!" she shouted, but she was too late, the spell hit Harry at full force. His eyes began to flutter, and slowly closed. Hermione watched in utter horror. "Harry." She whimpered. He began to sway back and forth like a palm tree on the beach. The swaying became larger and larger, and Harry got closer and closer to the ground, until he finally fell, onto the hard stone floor.  
  
She felt a tear silently flow down her face.  
  
"EVIL WILL ALWAYS TRIUMPH OVER GOOD!!!! SO GET USED TO IT POTTER!" shouted Draco, "GET USED TO IT!"  
  
"Wait, he is talking to Harry, does that mean that, that, that he isn't dead. Oh GOD! Please let him still be alive, I don't think I could loose him again!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
bA/n:/b A bit longer than usual, about 7 pages! Or 1,312 words!!!!! Now, I will give you one hint as to what happened. Think of it this way, nothing else bad will probably happen in the rest of this story, and I am thinking of a sequel, this one will be over in about three or four more chapters, so if you are interested in a sequel please tell me! Neways, TTFN: Ta Ta For Now! Now please hit that little review button down at the bottom! That's all folks! LOL! 


	9. Chapter 8

bDisclaimer:/b See Chapter 7.

bA/n:/b Hey, I'm back again with chapter 8, I think, yeah, chapter 8.  OK,  probably not a lot of Ron in this chapter, but a lot of Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry… Harry times a zillion! Okie dokie, a lot of jumping, and some other stuff, some just down right strange, other parts sad… u get my drift, right?  GOOD!  Now, for chapter 8, but first some thank uz!

Oh, and for yous that are confused, Harry is dreaming, and then Herms and Draco, and Ginny are in actual life, k, just no more confusin righ?  GOOD!  OK, and the things from book 3 may be off, it is temporailary of the missing, so I am going by memory, k?  OK!  Alright, all my books EXCEPT book 4 are missing, so they are all comin from memory, I am sorry that they are not accurate, but I'm doin' my best!

bROXY ANGELb/ – why thank you!

bEleanor/b - ASAP! 

bVenus725/b - OK, it will end soon, I about three or four more chapters, but that may end up being like ten, it all depends on how the events take place!  :)

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Richard Harris, a well known British actor who died on October 25, 2002 in London hospital, at the age of 72.  He was suffering from Hodgkin 's disease.  He was in movies such as Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001), The Count of Monte Cristo(2002), Gladiator (2000), The Field (1990), Camelot (1982), and  Gulliver's Travels (1977).  He will be in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Coming into theaters November 15, 2002).   He had two Oscar Nominations in his career.  In 1963, he was nominated for a supporting role in the movie "This Sporting Life" and a supporting role in the 1990 movie "The Field."  He was a great actor, and he will be a loss felt all over the world.

bCHAPTER 8 – b

iHarry opened his eyes, and the pitch blackness from his sleep, still surrounded him.

"Where am I?" shouted Harry.

He was answered by silence.

Suddenly, the he saw his parents appear.

"Lily it's him!  Run and take Harry." shouted James.  This was the first time he remembered actually seeing his parents, hold a conversation.

"RUN!" and Lily ran, holding a baby Harry in her arms. 

Suddenly, Voldemort appeared in from of his father.

"Why hello James."

"Voldemort."

"James, are you ready to die?"

"Are you?"

"AVADA KEDRAVA!" he bellowed, and Harry watched in horror as the spell hit his father, square in the chest.  Harry let out a high pitched scream, but no one heard him.   Now the vision of his mother holding him in her arms flickered in front of his face.   

"Foolish girl, STEP ASIDE!"

"Take me instead of Harry, take me."

"Lily, how I hoped that it wouldn't come to this, AVADA KEDRAVA!"

Harry saw her beautiful red hair flow over her face, as her limp body fell to the ground.  Then he saw Voldemort turn his wand on Harry.

"Goodbye Harry.  Avada Kedrava."

This was an astonishing sight to see.  Harry felt his scar seer with pain, but the little that he did see, amazed him, he saw Voldemort's body, literally exploding.  He screamed, louder and louder, clutching his scar.  It had never hurt him like this before.   Then it stopped.  "Mum, dad?"

"The kiss will be preformed immediately!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Harry.

Now, Harry was watching the scene unfold, when he and Cedric were fighting.

"Both of us!" said Harry.  

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time; it's still a Hogwarts victory.  We'll tie for it!"

Cedric stared at Harry.  He unfolded his arms. 

"You – you sure?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "Yeah… we've helped each other out, haven't we?  We both got here.  Let's just take it together."

For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split into a grin.

"You're on," he said.  "Come here."

"On three right?" said Harry.  "One"

"NO!! Don't do it!" shouted Harry, watching the scene unfold in front of him, forgetting that no one could here him.

"Two"

"Please don't!!!"

"Three!"

He and Cedric both grasped a handle.

Then, they were gone.  Harry, saw the scene flutter and disappear before his eyes.

"Kill the spare."

"Kill the spare."

"Kill the spare."

"Avada Kedrava!"  Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see any of THIS again. 

"You're father' coming,,," Lily's echo said quietly.  "Hold on for your father… it'll be alright…hold on."

Then he came out of Voldemort's wand, almost the same way that his mother did. "When the connection is broken we will linger for moments… but we will give you time…you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts… do you understand Harry?"

"Yes," Harry saw himself say.  

"Harry," whispered Cedric, "take my body back, will you?  Take my body back to my parents."

"I will."

"Do it now!"

"NOW!" Harry yelled, he didn't think he could have help on for another moment, he pulled his wand with an almighty wrench, and everything went black.

Harry felt tears flowing down his face, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?  WHY?"/i

*~*~*~*~*

"What did you do to him?"  cried Hermione.

"Oh, chill out, Hermione, he's just out, that just give me enough time to mess with you."

Hermione looked over at Harry, who was now lying on the floor, shaking every once and a while.

"He's not out, he's shaking like mad!"

"OK, The spell I cast on him, its making him relive all his nightmares, and horrible things that happened in his past."

"How could you do that?"

"It's in the job description."

*~*~*~*~*

"SHIT!" shouted Ron, "Why aren't they here, they SHOULD be here!"

"But they aren't," said a little voice in the back of his head.

"Draco's?" he thought.

"DUH!" said the voice.

*~*~*~*~*

i "Harry, help us!" came Ginny's voice.

"Ginny?"

"HARRY!  PLEASE HELP!"

"Gin, where are you?"

"I don't know!"

"Where's Hermione?"

"I don't know!  Please help us!"

"GINNY!!!" shouted Harry, but she was gone.  "GINNY!"

"Harry!" whispered Ginny, "Draco has me under a spell!  I'm so sorry!"

"Ginny, what do you mean?"

"I can't over come it, Harry, you've gotta help me!"

"I can't Ginny, I can't!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrryyyyy!" Ginny's voice faded.

"Ginny." He whispered.

A small piece of parchment grew to the size of a billboard,/i

"Harry Potter, 

I know about the graduation happening in two weeks, and don't think I won't be there!  All your friends will be gone, forever, yet one will remain.  Who?  I don't think I shall tell you, but you can't live without her.  All I want is you, you turn yourself in, I won't attack.  

Your arch enemy,

bVoldemort/b

iHarry remembered that note, very well.  It still pained him to think about it.

"Professor!  I have to!" said Harry, as he watched himself hand the note to Snape.

"I understand Potter, if this is what you believe is right."

"I know someone who owes me a little something."

"Oh, Potter, I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Yes, I do know."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Alright, follow me."  Harry watched as Snape conjured ropes from his wand, and tightly bound his hands together."

"Yes, milord.  I have the boy, just as you wished."

"Ah, thank you Servus.  Now please excuse us, we have a lot of catching up to do."  Snape left.  

"Harry, so you got my letter?"

Harry said nothing.

"C'mon Harry, you can't ignore me forever, now can you?"

Still, no response from Harry.  

"Harry Harry Harry.  You don't want me to force you, do you?"

"No." he whispered,

"What was that Harry?"

"No."

"What?"

"NO!"

"That's what I thought, Lucius, take him away!"

And that was all, now everything was pitch black./i

*~*~*~*~*

Ron burst through the door.  "YOU!" he shouted at Draco.  "YOU!  WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARRY!?"

"God, do I have to go though this a million times?"

Ron pulled out his wand.  "Tell me, or face the consequences."

"I'd rather not."

i"Zeltelijug!"/i  shouted Ron, and Draco disappeared.

All of a sudden, Ginny fell to the floor, stiff as a board.

"Ginny, Ginny!  Come on, please!"  he asked shaking Ginny hysterically.

Then he turned to Harry, his wand still clutched tightly in his hand.  "Harry!  Wake up," he said shaking him wildly, "HARRY!"

"Ron, we need to get them to help!" said Hermione, "Now let me out, I think I don't know what happened to Ashley, but we need to help them."

Ron ran over to the cell, and found the key laying on the ground, and he opened the door.  "Ginny has my wand, I need yours." she said.  Ron handed her his wand.

"Now, what did he do to her?" she asked.

"Something about the Draught of the Living Dead Spell."

"What an idiot!  iNottroyal/i" she said, her wand pointed at Ashley.  The spell hit her, and she sat up.  

"How d-d-did you do that?" asked Ron.

"His father cast the same spell on Ginny, when they had us."

"That was stupid."

"Now, we have to get them to help.  St. Mungo's is nearby, let's go!"  she shouted as she picked up Ginny, letting Ron take Harry.

*~*~*~*~*

Five minutes later, they arrived at St. Mungo's, they didn't care if they caused a big scene carrying Harry Potter into the hospital, they just needed to get to the right place and fast.

"Ron, Hermione, what's the rush?" asked a familiar voice.  The slowed down enough to see Neville.  

"Neville!!!  Thank God!" said Ron.  "We need your help, we don't know what happened, but they're in trouble, he said nodding to Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, no, please follow me!" he said, racing into the emergency section.

"How did this happen?"

"Hermione was there, she can tell you."

"Hermione?" asked Neville.

"Draco said something about him reliving all his worst memories and nightmares."  

"Draco?"

"Yes, he did this!"

"And he ticked my sister!"

"OK Ron, calm down." Said Neville, "Now please go wait in the waiting room, I should be done in about ten minutes."

Hermione and Ron left.

*~*~*~*~*

"Hermione, Ron," said Neville, with a grave look on his face.

"What?" asked Hermione is a scared tone.

"They're in a magical coma."

*~*~*~*~*

bA/n:/b Ok, nice lil cliffie there!  I only got three reviews, but oh well, I guess I just like this story A lot!  I don't think anything bad will happen to Harry any more!  Wait!  Maybe it will, the cards are not laid out on the table yet!  Anything can happen!  Please review and chapter 9 will be up in about 5 – 10 days, or less, it all depends on how much time I have!  :)

Now please hit that lil review button at the bottom of the page!  :)


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, so get a clue!  
  
A/n: Alrighty then, here is chapter 9 and stuff, I'm sorry if the last chapter was a little confusing. but, I'm sorry. Neways thanks to my reviewers, as always! Oh, and I promise that noting bad will happen to Harry any more in this story! I PROMISE!!  
  
Muirnin - That's what I'm doing! Ignoring them is the best thing to do! :) I'm glad that you liked it.  
  
Headgirl - It is coming ASAP, and they have a big part to play in something else, so will they die, I don't think so, but I do have a really bad cliffie at the end of this chapter! ::Grins evilly::  
  
Venus725 - I don't mind, a lot of time, it don't log in anyways! Lol. I think there will be two or three more chapters! Then, I may start a sequel, or add to some of my other stories, but I think that I really like this one the most, but some of my fics, haven't been updated since August, so.  
  
Serina - I'm sorry, this one has a cliffie too! I'm hurrying as fast as I can! Draco, that probably won't be answered yet. (aka: meaning I have no clue) Lol! I think I will put him in Zaire. Why, because I like the way it sounds, he he!  
  
Eleanor - You ask the same question everytime, and the answer is always the same here it is! I'll get the next chapter out ASAP!! But, school is my number 1 priority, as always, so that comes first. I'm glad that you like my story! :)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9 -  
  
"Harry!" shouted Ginny, "HARRY!"  
  
"Gin? Where are you, I can't see a thing!" he shouted back.  
  
"Well, maybe you should try to open your eyes." Giggled Ginny.  
  
"Yea, that would work!" he smiled as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"Hi, where are we?"  
  
"I've been trying to figure that out myself."  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Only about ten minutes, why?"  
  
"Just wondering. So you have no idea where we are either?"  
  
"None what so ever. What was the last thing you remembered?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Said Harry.  
  
"No, I mean before that."  
  
"H-h-how did you know that?" stuttered Harry.  
  
"I know what happened."  
  
"Oh, I don't even wanna know."  
  
"Harry, you already know."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I forget."  
  
"Well then nevermind."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is it really bad?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well," started Neville, "No. I don't know what happened to them, but it's bad."  
  
"Will they wake up?" squeaked Hermione.  
  
"I was getting to that, Ginny has about a 10% chance of waking up, which isn't that bad, when you think of Harry."  
  
"What about Harry?" asked Ashley.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down."  
  
The three of them sat down.  
  
"I don't think he will. Whatever it was, he was hit hard, very hard." Neville took a deep breath in, "The same thing happened to my parents."  
  
"Neville, I'm sorry." Said Hermione.  
  
"I'm alright, but I will try everything I can help."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now, will you please explain, I though that Harry was dead."  
  
Ron sighed, "It's a long story."  
  
"I have time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you think we're dead?" asked Harry.  
  
"No," said Ginny sharply.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"I just think that we were transported somewhere, and we just have to find our way back."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know, but sitting here waiting, won't do us any good. So, which way? North, south, east or west?"  
  
"How about, uh, west."  
  
"Alright, lets get going!" said Ginny, helping Harry up. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we get there."  
  
"Let's get going."  
  
They began walking. They walked for what seemed for miles, until Harry saw Ginny suddenly stop right in front of him.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
Ginny was silent.  
  
"C'mon Gin, it can't be all that bad, can it?" asked Harry, stepping around her, to see the thing that silenced his best friend. Then he saw it, a huge ravine, with only a tiny, little rope bridge to get across.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You mean, he tricked us?" asked Neville.  
  
"I guess so." Said Hermione. Ashley let out a large yawn, it was around one o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Some one's getting tired, now aren't we?" asked Neville.  
  
"No!" said Ashley, as she suddenly perked up.  
  
"OK, can we go in and see them?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Alright, just be careful."  
  
"Thank you." Said Hermione, as she and Ron got up.  
  
"Ashley, don't you want to come in?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Alright." Said Hermione, as she and Ron followed Neville.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Just be quiet." Said Neville as he lead Hermione and Ron into Harry and Ginny's room. *  
  
"OK." Whispered Hermione.  
  
They saw them, laying there, so peacefully.  
  
"Are you sure they are in magical coma, and that they aren't just sleeping?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, positive."  
  
"Oh." Suddenly Harry's heart rate skyrocketed.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, but if you want to leave, go ahead, I think it would be the best."  
  
"No, he's our best friend, and we're staying."  
  
"Alright, but stay out of the way."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We have to go across." Said Harry, looking Ginny in the eyes, "I know, it doesn't seem safe, but it's the only possible way."  
  
"I know, I just really don't want to."  
  
"Do you want to go home, or stay here forever?"  
  
"Go home."  
  
"Alright then, do you want to go first, or should I?" asked Harry.  
  
"You go first, but I'll be right behind you."  
  
"OK, I'm going."  
  
He took a step onto the rickety old bridge. "Sturdy so far." He said. He took a few more steps. "C'mon Gin, it's not as bad as it seems, it is actually pretty sturdy.  
  
Ginny nervously took a step out onto the old bridge and found it very sturdy. "Gin, take a few steps more, so we're together." Said Harry, motioning for her to join him. She took a few more steps.  
  
"Good, now lets go to the end, it won't be that hard now will it?"  
  
"No," said Ginny.  
  
Harry took a few steps forward, when he heard this cracking sound, letting it pass by as just being his imagination, he kept walking, when the boards he was standing on, fell out from underneath him.  
  
"HARRY!" shouted Ginny, as she watched the boards fall from underneath Harry. She saw him go down with them, just only grabbing onto the board in front of him.  
  
"I'm fine, I just need to swing my self back up on the boards in front of me. It can't be that hard now can it?" grunted Harry. He began to swing himself back and forth, trying to get enough momentum to swing himself up onto the board in front of him. CRACK! The board he was grasping on broke, and Harry fell.  
  
"HARRY!!! HARRY!!! HARRY!!!" shouted Ginny, who was fighting the urge to jump in after him. She saw him falling, falling, falling, falling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I had writers block, and this is the best that can come out. I have some questions for you guys, 1) Is my story becoming too predictable? And 2) I have two ff ideas and was wondering if you would tell me if you think that they are a good ideas. Thanx.  
  
OK, As I said in the last chapter, in Harry's seventh year, right before graduation, he was captured, I didn't really elaborate on it, or how he got out of it, so if you would like to know, I could create a fic.  
  
This is stupid, but different. There are so many of those, James is NOT Harry's father, but what about if Lily wasn't Harry's mother. who is it.? I don't know, but if it is Narcissa Malfoy, would you think that that would be an OK read?  
  
Please tell me what you think of those ideas, and I'll start working on Chapter 10 :)  
  
~KP~ 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I wouldn't be doing this:)  
  
A/n: OK, as I promised, nuthin' bad will happen 2 Harry anymore, I picked on him too much! :) OK, Onward with chapter 10! YEAH! Yet another explanation chapter!  
  
Headgirl - Now everyone will be chanting CHAPTER 11!!  
  
Serina - lol, I don't really like her that much either, plus me and my BFF are fighting, and that character is based on her, so I don't really feel like being nice to her and putting her in the story.  
  
Venus725 - Who ever said that Harry falling would be a bad thing happening to him? Lol, Nothing bad in the story to Harry any more, and thanx for the input. I'll work on those before doing a sequel to this one! Lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10 -  
  
"What am I doing?" thought Ashley, "He's my dad."  
  
"No, Ron is your father, and you know it." Said a small voice in the back of her head.  
  
"I know, they both are."  
  
"Well then what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"Well then, get your butt up and go in there."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Neville, come on, you can tell us what's happening, we'll understand." Said Ron.  
  
"It's very complicated." Explained Neville.  
  
Ashley walked in the door, "What's going on?"  
  
"Neville was just about to tell us, now weren't you Neville?"  
  
"Alright, let me try to put it in a way that you can understand it."  
  
"OK, just please hurry." Said Hermione.  
  
"He's out of the magical coma."  
  
"He is!?" said Hermione, Ron and Ashley in unison.  
  
"Almost."  
  
"WHAT? Either he's in it or out of it!" said Ron.  
  
"Physically, he's out of it, but in his mind, he still is. You get what I'm saying?"  
  
"NO!" said Ashley.  
  
"He doesn't want to come out of it! Alright?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not him, but I'll try to figure it out!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry?" squeaked Ginny.  
  
Silence.  
  
She couldn't believe her eyes. She had just seen her best friends, the person who knew more about her, than she dad herself. She couldn't help it, the tears just started flowing. "Why him," she thought, "It would have been easier on her if Voldemort would have just killed him when he had the chance."  
  
"Ah, but then you would have been lost." Whispered a voice in her ear.  
  
She spun around. "HARRY?"  
  
"No, it's the Boogie man!"  
  
"Who-Wh-Whe-Ho?" she stammered as she looked Harry in the eyes. Harry oddly enough, began to flicker, "Harry, what's happening?"  
  
"I'm waking up. I'll be leaving soon."  
  
"But, you can't not, not without me."  
  
"Well then, join me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I think you know."  
  
"You don't mean?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, you can do it." Said Harry as he began to flicker more rapidly, before finally disappearing. Ginny knew what she had to do, but she was scared out of her mind to do it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her head hurt, a lot. It felt as though someone smashed a glass bottle over her head. She let out a long groan.  
  
"Gin?" came a voice.  
  
She groaned again.  
  
"It's Ron, you're brother, are you alright?"  
  
She coughed, "Huh?" she mumbled.  
  
"Harry's awake."  
  
"H-h-he is?" she stammered.  
  
"Yeah, he's asking for you."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"And you two, have a lot of explaining to do." said Ron sternly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
About an hour later, both Harry and Ginny were wide awake.  
  
"As I said before," said Ron, "You two have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ron.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry innocently.  
  
"What happened, and how?"  
  
"Beginning?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Beginning." Said Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well it started on October 31, 1981, when I got this." said Harry, pointing at his scar.  
  
"And in my first year," said Ginny.  
  
"And this is going where?" asked Neville.  
  
"We're getting there." Said Ginny.  
  
"That was when we both got something that we didn't want." explained Harry, "A part of Voldemort, placed inside of us." Hermione gasped. "Although it may not seem true, it is."  
  
"Explain a bit more?" asked Ron.  
  
"OK, When I was a little over one year old, Voldemort tried to kill me, and when he 'disappeared' he left part of himself in me, not meaning too. That gave me the ability of parsletongue, and why the Sorting Hat almost put me into Slytherin. As I got older, around fourteen, I got dreams about him and his plans."  
  
"Ouch." Said Neville, "Is that what happened in Divination?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ginny?" asked Ron.  
  
"The Chamber incident." was all she had to say.  
  
"I don't understand." Said Ron.  
  
"Firsy year, Chamber of Secrets, Tom's diary."  
  
"Oh." Said Ron, finally understanding.  
  
"Huh?" asked Hermione, who wasn't there for any of it.  
  
"In my first year, you know the Chamber Incident?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know I was 'taken' by the monster."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Tom placed him memories inside of me. And when the diary was destroyed, I retained most of his memories, yet not the same ones as Harry."  
  
"So."  
  
"So." Said Harry, "Together, we are a copy of Voldemort. And whn our powers are placed together, we are the strongest force in the magical world."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"We didn't think that it would have any effect on our normal lives, until he came back." Explained Ginny.  
  
"We were both connected by that one little thing, that little part of Tom Riddle inside of us. We found out that we were connected. We could communicate telepathically and whatever happened to me, happened to Ginny, but not on the same magnitude."  
  
"But, when Harry defeated Voldemort, would the connection fade?"  
  
"We thought that too, but it never happened." Explained Ginny.  
  
"But, what would have happened if one of you died?" asked Ron.  
  
"We were hoping that we would never find that out, but it wouldn't be good."  
  
"Oh, well one more question, Draco mentioned something about you two never getting married."  
  
"I know, I made sure of it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I knew that Harry wasn't dead, even though I knew that he loved Hermione with all his heart, I knew that he was out there some where, waiting for the right time."  
  
"It was a plan." Said Harry, "Ginny was to falsely marry Draco, then continue to put off the charm. This way, she could gather information."  
  
"So, Harry wasn't really going to marry me?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione," said Harry, "I was, the world knows that we belong together, but now you got married to Ron, and it is all my fault."  
  
"No, Harry, get it into your mind, nothing was your fault, it was how things were supposed to be, ok?" said Ron.  
  
"You are just happy because you married Hermione."  
  
"No Harry, I wanted you two together more than anything, but you hurt her, and even if you were alive, I made up my mind that you didn't deserve her, after what you did."  
  
"Ron- stop!" said Hermione.  
  
"No, I'm not done. Then, you come up and start acting all fatherly to Ashley, and expect her to be you're daughter right away, it doesn't work like that, you RAN from your fears, and now, you want everything back! Well guess what?! You can't have everything the way you planned it."  
  
"Ron, calm down."  
  
"NO! Harry, I won't calm down, you come waltzing in here and expect everything to be perfect, for Hermione to be your sweetheart again, and for Ashley to be your daughter, and for me to be your best friend."  
  
"Ron, please."  
  
"Well guess what Harry, Hermione is MY wife, Ashley is MY daughter, and you are NOT my best friend aby more you got that?" shouted Ron, as he headed towards the door.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Ashley and Neville watched Ron and Harry bicker, and knew that they were witnessing what seemed to be impossible, Ron and Harry, breaking their friendship.  
  
"Ron, please stop," said Ginny, "You didn't mean any of that did you?" she asked.  
  
"And look at you!" he directed at Ginny, "You're standing up for him! I can't believe you!"  
  
"Ronald!" she said mockingly.  
  
"I said to NEVER call me Ronald, if you want to side with Harry, FINE be my guest, but don't come crying to me when he hurts you, like he did to Hermione, you got that!" he shouted as he stormed out of the room.  
  
Today was not a good day for Ron.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry, I know he didn't mean any of it." She said looking at Harry.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid he is, and I believe he is telling what is in his heart. And it's all my fault."  
  
"HARRY! Stop blaming yourself for everything, because nothing isn't your fault."  
  
"Yes, it is, and Ron is right, alright, go follow him, before he makes something explode."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: One or two more chapters, I'm sorry this one got sooooo short! I don't know if you count thisas something bad happening to Harry, but I don't, will Ron come around in time, or will he be 'Mr. Hothead' for just a little too long, I think that just now I decided to make it one more chapter! :) ::closes eyes:: I see an extremely happy thing happening in chapter 11. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: lol, the day that I meet Racal Flatts, is the day that I own Harry Potter, OOPS that won't work because I met them, tee-hee-hee, I guess I don't own Harry Potter  
  
A/n: OK, this will be the last chapter, and as some of you may think, it ends in a cliffhanger. Lol, neways, I am currently suffering from RFS (Rascal Flatts Syndrome). I got to go backstage and meet them, and am still really excited, enough about my fan moment. On to the last chapter!!! Happy things happen, yet sad and mean things happen, so it is pretty evened out.  
  
Headgirl - lol, it is an extremely happy ending. but I see a sequel that has something major to do with the ending, tee-hee-hee.  
  
Venus725 - thank you, and yes, I sat down and had a private conversation with JK Rowling and she told me what was going to happen and how the series was gonna end, NOT! This is just what I think is gonna happen, if it happens, I would be really scared, but if it doesn't. so what!  
  
Serina - I liked it too, I needed to somehow get Ashley in there, so that is how I did it, lol. As for H and G being connected, I've always thought that, lol. I just wanted the Weasley temper to get out of hand, and I though that that was something that Ron would say, but what happened at that moment will have an impact on the next part. hee-hee. Happiness is reached at the end of this chapter. As for Draco, that will be answered in the next part! :)  
  
VERY IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIM! : This chapter takes place two months after Harry and Ginny get out of St. Mungos.  
  
Anything inside the ~ ~s are Harry and Ginny communicating telepathically  
  
CHAPTER 11 -  
  
~Reports have still not been confirmed on wether or not Harry Potter is alive.~ read Harry.  
  
~What idiots.~ thought Ginny.  
  
~Wait, there's more!~ laughed Harry.  
  
~One Neville Longbottom, still has no comment on weather or not he house Harry Potter along with Ginny Weasley at St. Mungos. As you all know, eleven years ago, Harry Potter disappeared with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named~  
  
~Oh my! Who wrote this?~ asked Ginny.  
  
~Come over here~ thought Harry, ~You wouldn't believe it if I told you~  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright Harry, who wrote it?" asked Ginny sternly.  
  
"Rita Skeeter." Laughed Harry.  
  
"What's so funny about that?"  
  
"I thought that that old bag was dead!"  
  
"Harry, you're scaring me." Said Ginny.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Oh, alright I'm sorry," he stopped laughing, "On a more serious, any news on Ron?"  
  
"None, this is just like him."  
  
"Ginny, it has been TWO MONTHS!"  
  
"I know, but he'll come around."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"This happened before, and he turned up."  
  
"I mean, he's my best friend."  
  
"Not according to him. He said that you're not his best friend any more."  
  
"Who said that he can't be my best friend, but I can be his."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. Now back to the task at hand."  
  
"Rita Skeeter?"  
  
"No, no, no!"  
  
"Finding Malfoy?"  
  
"No, no, no!"  
  
"Well, then will you tell me?"  
  
"Hold on a minute." Said Harry, as he ran up the steps.  
  
About two minutes Harry came back to Ginny.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Had to go to the bathroom." Laughed Harry.  
  
"TMI!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Too Much Information, get it TMI?"  
  
"Oh, whatever."  
  
"Now will you tell me?"  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"But please try not to interrupt me, alright."  
  
"OK." Said Ginny, looking very confused.  
  
Harry took a deep breath in, he knew he was ready for this.  
  
"You know how for the past few weeks, we've been working together, trying to find Ron, and Draco?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well, even though we have this connection, I found out more about you, than I ever knew before." Harry closed his eyes, as though trying to concentrate.  
  
~Gin?~ he though.  
  
~Yeah, why can't we talk regularly?~  
  
~Because I need to know the truth, and this is the only way to know if you are telling the truth or not~  
  
~OK~  
  
~Will you marry me?~  
  
~HARRY! I don't know~  
  
~Why? ~ asked Harry, sounding heartbroken.  
  
~Are you sure that you aren't just marrying me because you feel sorry for me~  
  
~NO! I've known you since I was eleven, that was a very long time! ~  
  
Harry opened his eye slightly, and saw a tear roll down Ginny's face.  
  
~Yes.~ she said, and she took the ring from Harry, and placed it on her finger.  
  
Suddenly the door busted open. It was Hermione.  
  
"HARRY!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm right here," he said, then he looked at her. Her face was all red, and wet, "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ron came back." She sobbed.  
  
"He did?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Only for a few moments."  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"He handed me a paper, and called for Ashley." She sobbed, "She ran down the steps all packed."  
  
"WHAT?!" asked Harry.  
  
"He said that the paper would explain everything."  
  
"What did the paper say?" asked Ginny.  
  
"That was the strangest thing."  
  
"What was so strange about it?"  
  
Hermione handed Harry the note. As he read it, a look of disgust came across his face.  
  
"HE CAN'T DO THIS!"  
  
Harry read it again.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Attached to this letter, are official papers from the Ministry of Magic. They are divorce papers and custody papers. As ten o'clock this morning, I have complete custody of Ashley. As you see, you have also signed the papers, so it is official. I don't want you ever seeing Ashley again, and don't send Harry to do your dirty work, because I will have you placed in Azakaban for not obeying a restraining order.  
  
Have a nice life, I know that I sure will, RON  
  
"Why did you sign the papers?"  
  
"That is what is so strange, I don't remember doing it."  
  
"Are you sure that it's not forgery?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I checked them, they are my official signature."  
  
"That jerk!" said Harry, "I mean, breaking our friendship is one thing, but taking Ashley away from you, that is horrible!"  
  
"What can we do about it?"  
  
"I don't know, and Gin doesn't have any ideas, either."  
  
"Why would he do this to me?"  
  
"It's my-"  
  
"HARRY! Don't you dare!" said Ginny, "It isn't you fault, NOTHING is your fault, YOU GOT THAT!"  
  
"Wow, already." Laughed Harry, "You're good."  
  
Hermione had a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
Ginny held out her hand, and what Hermione saw made her stop sobbing. She saw the engagement ring.  
  
"Ginny?" she asked, completely dumbfounded, "You're engaged."  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Me." Said Harry.  
  
"HARRY! I thought that."  
  
"Mione, I love you too, but you were married to Ron.  
  
"I know, but, but, but"  
  
"Hermione, please, you understand don't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do." Said Hermione, who began to cry again.  
  
"Mione, please don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it, I am happy for you and Ginny, but Ron took my daughter, and I did nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing!"  
  
THE END!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
YES! I finally finished this one! The last chapter is short, but I didn't wanna dwell. I'm gonna work on a sequel called, "Melt" I think, because it will pertain to what happens in the story. And I will also start a seventh year fic called "Two Ways Out" **these titles are subject to change in the writing process**. It is when Harry hands himself over to Voldie, and with the help of Snape and Wormtail, he escapes. it was when Voldie sent him a note saying that he would attack the graduation if he didn't hand himself over right away. I has this idea a while ago, and I wanna see how it turns out.  
  
I know that some of you will not like this ending, but this is how I decided to end it, sorry if I offended any of you! :)  
  
I'll start "Melt"  
  
~KP~ 


End file.
